The Order of Things
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Hobbs/Raydor When Andrea needs a place to stay, Sharon opens up her home to Andrea.


**Pairing:** Hobbs/Raydor

 **A/N:** Forever ago defyingnormalcy put an idea in my head that I told her I would write out. This was supposed to just be smut, but my brain refused to make it work as such. So I built a story around it and changed a few things, and... Well, this happened.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

It's been a little over two weeks since the fire. A little over two weeks since Andrea drove down the loud, busy street that was illuminated by flashing lights and filled with dirty smoke. She had been on her way home from dinner with Fernando and Sharon, in a good mood. Now that Sharon's single again, he's been trying to set the two of them up for months – subtly enough for Sharon not to notice his attempts just yet, but not subtle enough for Andrea not to read through his invitation for celebrating Sharon's newfound freedom as if she had been locked away somewhere instead of in a relationship she wanted to be in with Andy that ended up not working out. The night had been filled with laughter and good food, but the moment Andrea's house had come into view that night, all the joy from earlier vanished.

Three houses had caught fire that night, hers luckily getting the least damage of the bunch. Her neighbors, a young couple with a baby, were not as lucky as she and had lost their entire house and everything in it. There had been no lives taken by the electrical fire, but Andrea had seen the heartache and sorrow that mixed with the panicked eyes of her neighbors – she had felt it in her own heart, too. Everyone had made it out of their homes or had not been inside when the fire started in the middle house, but they had lost everything else. Of course, their lives and safety were most important, but part of their lives had been burned away.

It's been two weeks since Sharon opened up her home to Andrea, who had stayed in a hotel for the first couple of nights and spent the days sifting through her belongings on the damaged side of her house to collect whatever was salvageable. Sharon had gone from concerned to upset to demanding faster than Andrea had ever seen. Once she knew Andrea was okay, she got on her about not calling or letting her know what happened. When she found out Andrea was staying at the hotel, she practically marched her to the room she was staying in and made her pack up the small amount of belongings she had brought with her. _"There is absolutely no reason why you should be staying in a hotel when I have room for you at my place."_ Rusty had moved out just a month before, and even though he still had some of his stuff there, Sharon had made the room feel like it had been meant for Andrea all along.

Andrea's spent most of her free time – which she didn't have much of to begin with – dealing with insurance policies and inspections, and packing up her house the last two weeks. Her kitchen, living room, and one of the bathrooms had gotten the worst of the damage – which just so happened to be where the most expensive things to replace were – and Andrea had decided that it would be better for her to move and start fresh. Sharon had said she could stay with her until she had somewhere else to go, and while Andrea appreciated it, the longer she stayed, the faster she thought she needed to work to get out.

Living with Sharon is far from being unpleasant. In fact, Andrea thinks it to be _too_ pleasant. For a long time she had lived on her own, and it had never bothered her one bit. But now there is someone to come home to, or someone coming home to her on the nights Sharon works longer hours than she does. Now there is humming coming from the shower some mornings that she can hear as she lies in bed. Now there are smiles and laughter and even annoyed grumblings that make Andrea wonder how she could have ever enjoyed living in solitude. There is Sharon _all the time_ , and Andrea'd be lying to herself if she tried denying that she doesn't love being around the other woman. It's how much she enjoys it that tells her she needs to leave soon, because she isn't sure how much longer she can stay without finding it impossible to go back to being on her own.

But then there are moments, like right now, that Andrea questions whether Sharon wants her to leave or not. Sometimes, it feels like Sharon's planning on Andrea living with her permanently.

"What do you think about these?"

Sharon's holding up two different sets of mugs and looking at Andrea with this look that can't be described as anything other than adorable. Her face scrunches up, around the nose and brow, and her eyes are going from the dishware to Andrea as she waits for an opinion. Andrea wants to tell Sharon she has enough mugs to last her the rest of her life already, but there's something about how open Sharon's face is when she looks at Andrea that makes her chest feel tight and her belly swoop. Sharon wants her to help pick out items for the condo so she can feel more at home, and Andrea can't exactly tell her she doesn't need to do that when it's been making Sharon so happy all day and Andrea loves watching the way her face lights up a little when Andrea makes a decision.

They haven't discussed Andrea moving out since two weeks ago when she moved in. Sharon went with her to the house to pack and clean both weekends that have passed, and she asks about details that deal with insurance and numbers and everything else. But she never asks how long Andrea's going to be staying with her, never asks if she's thinking about buying or renting, never asks if she's found a place she likes. (Which is good, because Andrea stopped looking at listings three days ago.) Instead, Sharon asked her if she wanted to go with her to do some shopping for the apartment and has filled their cart with more items that fit Andrea's taste than they do Sharon's.

So Andrea leans against the handle of the shopping cart and tilts her head, and she looks at two sets of mugs and really thinks about it. She thinks about Sharon leaning over the breakfast bar with her hand wrapped around the midnight blue mug as steam rolls up in the air to touch her sleepy face. She thinks about Sharon passing her the maroon mug that would be filled almost to the brim with dark, rich coffee while Sharon's still in her nightwear – the silky lilac number she'd been wearing the other night that Andrea had to hide her face in the fridge because of, that way Sharon wouldn't see the deep flush that had colored her cheeks when the other woman walked into the kitchen. Andrea licks her lips and drags her eyes over to Sharon and forgets all too quickly that she's supposed to be thinking about mug colors.

She bites the inside of her cheek and snaps her eyes up, away from Sharon's mouth, and looks into her eyes instead. "I like them both," she says, because she can't decide anymore.

Sharon hums and turns the boxes to face her, and Andrea can see her mentally listing pros and cons for the two options. It makes her grin a little as she straightens up. "I think I already have a couple of mugs that are close to this color, maybe a shade darker," she says, looking at the blue ones.

Andrea makes a noise in her throat and plucks the maroon set from her hand. "I'm sure you own several mugs that are close to all of these colors."

Sharon dips her head as if to say - - no, she actually does say it. "You can never have too many mugs, Andrea. They're not just for drinking, they add character to the kitchen. They're a piece of art."

Andrea doesn't know which part of her brain thinks it's a good idea, but before the sane part of her mind gets any say in what she does, Andrea reaches out and brushes her hand across Sharon's cheek. "You're incredible, you know that?!"

Sharon's breath catches and her lashes flutter, but Andrea pulls her hand away and starts pushing the cart before the moment has the chance to get awkward. And if Sharon says anything, Andrea can't hear it over the sound of her racing heart as her brain holds on to the knowledge that Sharon's skin is remarkably smooth and surprisingly warm.

Sharon catches up to her, but she doesn't say anything to Andrea. She holds on to the cart, though, her hand between Andrea's but much closer to Andrea's left so that it's nearly touching it. It's unnecessary, which makes it meaningful – just like this entire trip where they're buying things for Sharon's already perfectly designed apartment that is not in need of new throw pillows or soap dispensers or mugs.

They go grocery shopping next, and Andrea's a little amazed by a few of the things she notices as they push their way through the aisles. Sharon automatically picks out her favorite coffee – enough to stock up on it even though they aren't even on sale – and doesn't ask Andrea which oatmeal she prefers because she's already picked out the only one she really enjoys. She reads the back of labels on two different sauces, furrows her brow, and then puts them both back with a small frown. But when Andrea reaches for one of them and puts it in the cart, she smiles and nods her head slightly before placing her hand on the small of Andrea's back to guide her along. And when she speaks about things, it's never 'for me' or 'I like this'; there's a lot of 'we's, and Andrea's heart beats with a little extra force each time.

It's another ten days before Sharon finally brings up Andrea moving out – or _something_ like that.

Wednesday night, Andrea is greeted by a darkened-cheeked Sharon with an apron on and a glass of wine already poured for her. "Dinner's in the oven. It'll be ready in another thirty to forty minutes. Plenty of time for you to have a quick shower if you like."

Andrea's eyebrow raises as she accepts the wine, looking at Sharon as she takes a slow sip from it. "Thank you," she says afterwards, still holding her briefcase and jacket. "Did I - - What's going on?"

Sharon brows knit together. "What do you mean?"

Andrea drinks from her wine again and walks into the living room, putting her things down on the armchair. "You're making me dinner...?" She sounds confused, she knows that, but she is.

Sharon nods slowly. "I am," she responds, and she too sounds confused.

"I usually do the cooking," Andrea says, which is the truth even if it's not what she meant to say. She wants to say that it's what made this feel less like she's just using Sharon for a place to live. She wants to tell Sharon that cooking for her is part of how she is giving back to Sharon for being so generous. She wants to tell Sharon that she cooks for her because it makes her happy being able to do something for her. But all Andrea says is, "Are you kicking me out of the kitchen now?"

And Sharon rolls her eyes and turns away from her and goes to the kitchen. "I'm not kicking you out of the kitchen, no, or anywhere for that matter. If you haven't noticed by now, Andrea, I enjoy having you here." And then a little quieter she adds, "If it were up to me, you wouldn't be leaving at all."

And maybe Andrea's reading into everything a little too much lately, or maybe she's just reading into Sharon's signs, but it sounds like an invitation to stay, and Andrea can't quit thinking about how much she wants to.

Another weekend goes by, then a week, and then another.

"You're living with her. The two of you _live_ together."

Andrea rolls her eyes and slows down on the treadmill. "You say that like we decided one day to combine our lives and move in together. I sleep in her son's old bedroom. She let me come stay with her because my house was damaged by a fire. There's a difference."

Fernando waves his hand dismissively, leaning on the side of her treadmill as she gradually comes to a stop. "How long have you known Sharon now?"

"Over a decade, why?"

"Then you must know that this isn't just about you not having a place to go and her feeling bad for you." He waits for her to step off the treadmill and then they walk over to the water cooler, Andrea using her towel to dry her neck as he speaks. "She cares about you, Andrea, more than you're allowing yourself to see."

"I know she cares about me. That's not what I'm dismissing." It feels like they've had this conversation a hundred times in the last month alone. "She cares about me as a friend, though. Everything she's done for me, she would do for any of her friends if they needed it."

"We're not talking about her other friends, though. We're talking about _you._ And don't even give me that bullshit excuse. She'd let them stay with her, but Sharon has done much more than let you stay with her. She called me the other day, you know?"

Andrea fills up her empty bottle with cold water as she waits, knowing the gossip that is Fernando needs no prompting from her to fill her in on what he views as important information.

He looks out from the floor-to-ceiling gym window for a moment before turning back to her. "We had a _long_ conversation about a certain woman who's been staying in her guest room. Makes Sharon breakfast during the weekends and likes to sit with her and talk even though she only drinks coffee herself – sound familiar? Sharon sounded very...fond of this woman."

Andrea shakes her head and sits down on the seat of an empty machine. "Is that seriously what you're using as your reasoning? Sharon likes that I enjoy talking to her, so that means–"

"That's hardly the point I was trying to make. You would know that if you let me finish instead of cutting me off."

"Then, please, get to the point."

"Must you suck the fun out of everything all the time?" he asks with a dramatic roll off his eyes. She smiles and shrugs. "You're about as oblivious as it gets, hon, if you don't see that Sharon's falling for you. When I say we had a long conversation about you, I'm not exaggerating. We were on the phone for over an hour, and we spoke about very little else other than you and your living arrangements. She said she told you that she wanted you to stay, but you haven't said anything to her about it."

Andrea lowers her eyes to the floor, sighing. "She didn't exactly say that. What she said was that if it were up to her, I wouldn't be leaving. And for the record, it didn't sound like she had actually meant for me to hear it."

"But you obviously did, so what's the problem?"

There are several problems, Andrea thinks. One... Well. Andrea's brow furrows. First off...

Andrea sighs again, louder this time. "I don't know."

"You don't know, or the only problem is you're too afraid of what will happen next after you acknowledge that Sharon doesn't want you to leave and you don't actually want to go either?"

"I really hate when you try getting in my head, you know?"

He hums and nods. "Of course I do, but someone needs to get you moving on the right track before the two of you are old and gray and withering away without even trying to talk about this."

Andrea knows he's right. She can be stubborn sometimes – and so can Sharon – and she doesn't budge when being pushed towards something until she's absolutely certain that she's being pushed into something that won't blow up in her face. Sharon's an attractive woman, and an amazing friend, and she admitted to herself a long time ago that she wouldn't be opposed to their friendship developing into something less platonic. But this feels like more than what she'd imagined.

Saturday nights they cook together now.

Andrea's prepping vegetables, Sharon's cutting chicken breasts, and there's white rice cooking on the stove. Andrea's been thinking a lot about her conversation with Fernando the other day, but she hasn't said anything to Sharon. It's not exactly the easiest thing to bring up. She can't just go, "Hey, you know how you said you didn't want me to leave? Well, I've been thinking, and maybe I don't want to go."

Except she does.

She says it and doesn't look away from the bell pepper she's julienning. But she listens to the almost unnoticeable hitch in Sharon's breathing, notices how the knife clinks against the countertop instead of the cutting board. She hears Sharon's long, thoughtful hum. Andrea doesn't look away, but she doesn't need to when she's already gotten into the habit of reading into every small moment with Sharon.

"You've been speaking to Fernando, haven't you?" she asks with a soft laugh.

Andrea's head lifts up, and she finds that Sharon's looking at her with a slightly amused, mostly cautious expression on her face. She nods her head and breathes out through her nose. Her stomach does this odd clench-release-clench-release thing that makes her a bit uncomfortable, but she tries to ignore it. "At the gym," she supplies as a verbal answer.

Sharon hums again, and then she smiles kindly at Andrea and turns away from her to retrieve something. "Well, you already know that I want you to stay. From the looks of it, it doesn't seem like you've been too concerned about moving out, anyway," she says knowingly, and Andrea doesn't need to see her face to know she's smirking that little smirk that Andrea just loves.

"Was it that noticeable?"

Sharon looks over her shoulder, and there's something twinkling in her eyes that makes Andrea's blood run hot. "With you, Andrea, I notice everything."

Perhaps it's the way her eyes travel over Andrea, or the way her tone had dropped to a low, sultry rasp, or the fact that Andrea simply has no control over her body anymore – whatever the reason might be, she shivers like a cold gust of air has just blown past her and pulls in a harsh breath.

Sharon smirks again and looks away.

Four hours: that's how long it takes for the important question to be asked.

"So how long should we keep this new development from Fernando? Hm? A little punishment for meddling in our lives all the time."

Andrea throws her head back laughing. And when Sharon grins at her, Andrea brushes her fingers through Sharon's hair tentatively and quiets her laughter but keeps her smile. "At least a week. He deserves it."

They laugh – they laugh that night, and the following night over drinks, and the next week in Andrea's house as they move the rest of her things out that she's keeping. They laugh a lot, and it's nice. Andrea sometimes forgets what it's like not to be laughing and smiling because she spends so much time doing those things when she's with Sharon.

It's been a lot of weeks. They're living together, and it's exactly the same as it had been since the beginning. Which, honestly, is great and exhausting at the same time. Because neither of them have spoken about all the otherness: the flirting, the touches, the way Sharon lays her head down on Andrea's lap and Andrea finds it more arousing than she probably should. And Andrea's not sure how to talk about it, or if it's even something that really needs to be discussed to begin with. She just knows that she and Sharon skipped dating and went straight to living together and acting like a married couple who doesn't have sex.

Andrea thinks about that a lot more now, too. Sex. Sex with Sharon. How long has it been since she's had sex, she wonders one afternoon while watching Sharon sway slightly on the balcony as music plays inside the living room. Her eyes trace the curve of Sharon's exposed neck, the line of her back, the swell of her ass as it slowly moves with the seductive jazz music Andrea had put on. She groans and looks away, squeezing her thighs together and pinching the bridge of her nose while leaning her head back against the sofa.

"Headache?" she hears not too much later, the soft voice close to her ear.

Andrea doesn't open her eyes, because Sharon's either leaning over her from the side or directly in front of her – she can feel her breath and smell the scent on her skin – and she's not sure looking at Sharon is the best idea right now. "An ache, yes. In my head," she says with a dry chuckle, "not exactly."

Sharon hums and then Andrea feels the sofa dip beside her, Sharon's hand on her thigh. "Anything I can do?" she asks as her shoulder and arm brushes against Andrea's.

Andrea's brow rises, but she doesn't voice the inappropriate thoughts that immediately fill her brain. She has a better filter than that, at least when it's necessary. When you're thinking about your best friend's hand sliding into your pants to give you an orgasm, it's definitely necessary – even if said best friend might not be against the scenario.

Her filter, however, does not stop what does come out of her mouth. "I can't remember the last time I've had sex," she says exasperatedly. "It's been that long."

Sharon's silent, too silent. So Andrea chuckles and opens her eyes to look at her. Sharon's staring back at Andrea, looking bewildered but not unamused.

Andrea shifts on the sofa so she's turned into Sharon and doesn't need to rotate her head to look at the other woman. "This has certainly been the longest I've gone without it. I mean, I really enjoy sex."

Sharon continues to stare, except there's a light blush on her cheeks now. It's attractive, and a little more arousing than it has any right to be. Andrea shifts again, thighs tight, hoping for just a little pressure, a little friction as she moves her hips, just enough to make the ache bearable. Sharon clears her throat and shifts too, but she moves more slowly, carefully, as if trying to avoid the very same pressure Andrea's seeking. That makes Andrea's belly flip with excitement, the thought that Sharon might be a little turned on right now making her arousal double.

Sharon rubs her hands together and then awkwardly moves them to her lap, then the sofa, and then back to her lap as if unsure where it's best to keep them. Andrea removes her eyes from Sharon and reaches for the throw pillow behind her – one of the newer ones that Andrea helped pick out – and then hands it to Sharon, giving her something to hold.

A moment of silence goes by before Sharon clears her throat, again. "However long it's been, I'm sure I've got you beat," she says with a small smirk and a gleam in her eyes that is both playful and challenging.

A slow grin spreads across Andrea's face. "Yeah?" she asks, folding her arm on the back of the sofa and threading her fingers through her hair.

Sharon nods simply, licking her lips. Her eyes narrow, like she's focusing on something over Andrea's shoulder, and then she relaxes into the sofa and holds the pillow to her. "Mhm," she hums.

"So you and Andy didn't - -" she gestures with her hand, "- - at all?"

Her odd hand gesture at least earns her a laugh, even if it didn't make any sense what she was gesticulating without the context. "No. Romantically, I felt a lot of things for Andy. Sexually, however, there wasn't much there."

"Oh, well, in that case, you're probably right about it being longer for you. So maybe I shouldn't complain."

Sharon waves her hand in front of her and shakes her head. "I don't miss sex nearly as much as I used to. I'm now more - -" she licks her lips and dips her head a little, "- - uh, comfortable taking care of those needs on my own than I once was."

Andrea 'mmms', and it's not like she's thinking about Sharon 'taking care of those needs' or anything like that – except she totally is, and the picture in her head of Sharon touching herself is making her hotter than she already was. "Orgasms, you can give yourself those. But there are things you cannot replicate on your own." She reaches over with the hand that was in her hair and brushes the backs of her fingers down Sharon's neck. "You can't kiss yourself. You miss out on the feeling of having someone's body against yours.

"Half the fun is arousing the other person," Andrea says, stroking the side of Sharon's neck.

Sharon's breath catches when Andrea drags her thumb over to the slight dip below her throat. "Is it?" she asks softly, looking into Andrea's eyes.

Andrea licks her lips and traces Sharon's clavicle, rolling her finger over the warm skin while she watches Sharon. "For me it is," she answers in a low voice. "Especially with women," she continues while slowly running her finger along the edge of Sharon's scoop-neck shirt. "I find watching the subtle signs that women display when they're turned on _very_ arousing."

Sharon swallows slowly, her heart beating so hard Andrea can feel it as she lightly pulls at the neckline of her shirt. Andrea drops her eyes to watch her fingers, two of them, bring down Sharon's top just a few inches, enough to reveal the paler flesh of her breasts that has not freckled as much as the rest of her chest. She wants to lean over and run her tongue over Sharon's breasts and sink her teeth in. Instead, she runs the backs of her fingernails over them and listens to the sound of Sharon's breath catching once again.

Sharon shifts again, this time crossing her legs at the ankles. Andrea grins and places her other hand on Sharon's tense thigh, leaning over her folded legs so that her face is close to Sharon's. "That," she whispers, running her hand up one lean thigh covered in spandex, "that's one of them. The way you press your thighs together - -" Sharon's hips roll, and Andrea grins again, nodding, " - - and sway with your hips like you just can't help it, like you _need_ to feel something, is one of my favorite signs."

Sharon hasn't looked away from Andrea, nor had she pulled away when Andrea squeezed her thigh. She hadn't said anything. She still doesn't. She doesn't speak. But she moans. And if it's not the most arousing sound Andrea's ever heard, she doesn't know what is. It's deep and low, and Andrea feels the vibration of it between her legs, bouncing against sensitive flesh.

Andrea's other hand slides over Sharon's breast and cups it, fingers and palm pressing to Sharon through the layers of fabric and squeezing slowly. Sharon's chest arches and her eyes close. Andrea's not sure if she wants to focus on the flow of air that spills from Sharon's parted lips or Sharon's hand that is now on top of her own to make Andrea squeeze harder. She gets a rush from them both, and she feels a little dizzy from the excitement.

Andrea leans in closer, her lips nearly touching Sharon's ear. Sharon's hair is pulled back from earlier, but she can still smell the sweetness of her shampoo that mixes with the light scent of perspiration and Sharon's natural intoxicating fragrance. She breathes in deeply and lets it flood her senses, lets it fill her body like the desire she feels for Sharon does.

"Is this okay?" she whispers sweetly, pressing her fingers into Sharon's flesh a little harder. She's always loved breasts, the feel of them in her hand, the weight of them, the way some women become absolutely breathless from having theirs played with. And when Sharon moans one of those low, low moans, Andrea feels her entire body burn with fiery passion. And she thinks, squeezing with fingers over Sharon's nipple, that she'll do anything to make Sharon keep moaning like that.

"Yes," Sharon answers immediately, her breath heavy. She sucks in air between her teeth and presses into Andrea's hand, arches, silently asks for more. "Yes," she repeats with an audible smile, one that Andrea's come to love even more these last few months.

Andrea smiles back and presses her mouth to the spot behind Sharon's ear. When the other woman inhales loudly, she slowly kisses the skin beneath her lips. "And this?" she asks as she kisses a little lower, her hand still kneading Sharon's breast enthusiastically while her mouth starts making a trail of light kisses from Sharon's ear to her collarbone. She wants to taste her everywhere.

Sharon's head moves against Andrea when she nods. "Mhm."

"Good," she whispers, letting her breath tease Sharon's skin where her tongue has just drawn a wet path. It makes Sharon shiver ever so slightly.

A hand slides into her hair at the back of her head, pulling gently. She lifts her head and brushes her nose against Sharon's, smiling when she switches to Sharon's other breast and Sharon moans in her throat. "Are you sure about this?" Sharon questions.

Andrea presses her mouth to Sharon's and closes her eyes as the warmth of Sharon's lips leak into her body and spreads throughout her. Sharon kisses her back without hesitation, smiling when Andrea pulls back after just a few seconds. She reaches up to Sharon's face and takes off her glasses, neatly places them out of the way, and then leans back in. "Absolutely," Andrea whispers while brushing her lips over Sharon's. She's wanted to kiss her for so long now, wanted to feel and touch her. She's as sure about this as she's ever been about anything.

They already have something between them that is beautiful and loving and special to them both. So this, feeling Sharon's lips purse and then relax, part and then press, is more than just a series of first kisses. It's the taste of all their shared moments coming together, the warm and inviting feeling of coming home. When Sharon hums in her throat and pulls Andrea in deeper, it's _finally_ and _I've wanted this for so long_. Andrea can feel it, the longing that she had already felt herself now multiplying, the desire building as Sharon releases a throaty sound and drags her tongue over Andrea's lips.

Sharon caresses her face and her neck, and then pulls back a little. Andrea's breath is heavy and everything in her body is pulsing with want, singing Sharon's name in praise – because _wow_ , Andrea's never had a first kiss that felt so good before. She leans back in for a second, and a third, and maybe she can spend the rest of the day finding out how many different moans she can tease out of Sharon's throat with her lips and teeth.

Sharon laughs against her lips, a breathy noise that Andrea's stomach swoops at the sound of. "Are we–"

"Yes," Andrea laughs into Sharon's mouth without waiting for the question, sliding her hand down Sharon's torso to get underneath her shirt. She's eager and her nails catch in the fabric, but she doesn't let that slow her down. She needs to feel skin, and she needs it _right now_. "Whatever you think we're doing, we're doing," she mumbles between kisses.

"I think you're - - _oh God_."

Sharon pulls Andrea nearer and buries her head in the crook of Andrea's neck, her breath hot as she pants. Andrea isn't all that delicate when she pulls at Sharon's sports bra, needing the restricting material out of her way. But when she feels a small, hard nipple, she takes her time and lets her thumb slowly circle it. She traces the sensitive flesh and moans in delight at the feeling of her warm skin.

"I think you're about to have your way with me on our couch," she mumbles, and then whines in her throat.

Andrea groans and pinches Sharon's nipple between her fingertips. Sharon hisses and arches, breathes out a soft 'oh' and kisses Andrea's neck over and over and over again. "Is that what you want?" Because it's what she wants. Oh, Andrea wants Sharon so badly she's starting to forget about anything else. All her brain knows is _Sharon Sharon Sharon_.

"More than you can imagine," Sharon whispers, and it's a bit shy, the way Sharon sometimes is with certain things, but there's an urgency to it that Andrea finds arousing.

"I don't need to imagine," she whispers, squeezing the soft flesh that her hand is on, rubbing her palm over Sharon's nipple. _Sensitive_ , she notes when Sharon gasps. She squeezes and rubs again, cataloging all these beautiful reactions so she can later take her time with Sharon and make her body sing. "The signs. You are so damn responsive to me. I love it."

Sharon laughs quickly before sucking on the skin of Andrea's neck.

The air is alive, crackling with the amount of electrical energy they produce, their combined desire heavy and thick. Andrea can feel it prickling her skin, tightening in her belly, making its presence known with liquid pulses between her legs. Her fingertips tingle with a burning need to be everywhere at once.

But Sharon removes Andrea's hand from her bra and then quickly pulls Andrea to her, fisting her shirt in the tight grip of her hand. Andrea brackets Sharon's hips with her knees and kneels over Sharon's lap, not taking her eyes away from Sharon's for even a second. There is something marvelously magnetic between them, downright magical, and Andrea wants to submerge herself in whatever it is that's making time stop around them so they can fall into each other without worrying about what is outside of their electric field.

Sharon's head tilts back and her neck cranes while she slides her palms up Andrea's jean-covered thighs and then grabs her butt, pulling Andrea closer to her. Andrea grins through a deep moan and frames Sharon's face with her hands spread out on the other woman's cheeks, her skin warm to the touch. Sharon's eyes dance with excitement and darken with lust, and she looks at Andrea with such adoration.

"You have the most beautiful eyes," Andrea whispers, brushing her thumb over the small lines at the corner of one of them.

She can tell Sharon's not expecting the compliment. The desire in her eyes falls away a little and there's something softer there now, something that matches the slow smile that appears on her lips. Sharon reaches up and caresses Andrea's face and tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you," she says softly.

Andrea nods and licks her lips.

Sharon lets her hand slide down to Andrea's chest and holds it there. "What are you thinking about?"

Andrea looks down to the hand on her breast, over her heart, and then into Sharon's eyes. "I've wanted this for a long time now."

Sharon hums and turns her head in Andrea's hand to kiss her palm. "So have I," she shares in a soft whisper. She brushes her lips against Andrea's hand again and smiles.

Andrea knows Sharon knows she means more than just the kissing and touching, and the sex that her body isn't going to let her forget she also desperately wants. She knows that because she knows what Sharon means when she agrees to having wanting her. Sharon's an emotions first, sex later kind of person, so she knows what comes with all of this for Sharon. Andrea feels the same, wants the same, wants everything that there is to have with Sharon.

Andrea licks her lips and lowers her mouth, eyes still locked on Sharon's, and lets her lips brush hers delicately. It's slow and soft at first, but Andrea wants so much more of the silky smoothness of Sharon's mouth and knows that won't be enough.

When Sharon breathes out loudly against Andrea's lips and digs her fingers into rounded hips, Andrea tilts her head to the side and covers Sharon's mouth properly. Her lips part and wrap around Sharon's lower one, sucking it softly, and then harder after hearing the low moan vibrate in Sharon's throat. She answers the moan with one of her own, tracing the edge of an ear with her thumb and then slipping her hand into Sharon's hair.

"Oh God," Sharon whispers into Andrea's mouth before pushing her tongue against Andrea's and teasingly caressing it quickly. The touch sets off sparks all down her spine. Just as Andrea curls her tongue and returns the lick, Sharon retreats and makes Andrea's tongue chase after her, guiding Andrea into her mouth.

Sharon slides her hands underneath Andrea's shirt and trails her fingers across Andrea's skin, the pressure of her fingers increasing as Andrea starts nibbling Sharon's lip moments later. She settles on Sharon's lap and lets their lips glide and tongues taste, all while their hands travel across skin. It's more than Andrea could have expected, the rush she gets from making Sharon moan breathy sounds against her mouth. It's dizzying, and maybe that has a little to do with the way neither of them give themselves a chance to breathe correctly before pulling the other one back in for a deep kiss. Andrea's aching and throbbing, and Sharon's hands feel like expensive silk as they touch her back and sides and tease at her ribs where Sharon's just discovered she's sensitive. But more importantly, Andrea's getting drunk off the taste of Sharon's mouth and can't stop wondering what the rest of her tastes like.

Andrea reaches down to the bottom of Sharon's shirt and separates their mouths, grinning when Sharon tries chasing after the kiss. "You know, there's more that you couldn't do for yourself than the kissing," Andrea whispers, her grin turning sly as she pulls Sharon's shirt up.

Sharon holds her arms in the air and lets Andrea remove both the shirt and bra she's wearing. Her breasts are tipped with dusky, puckered flesh. Freckles dust her chest, but lower down her skin is fair – and burning up, Andrea finds out as she starts at Sharon's belly and runs her hands up towards her breasts. Andrea scoots back, her lip caught between her teeth. She drags her hands back down and lets her fingers trace a few stretch marks she can see where Sharon's softer, fleshier.

"I don't know how you're ever going to get me to stop touching you," Andrea muses out loud as her hands stroke up to Sharon's breasts. "You're so beautiful." She looks up into Sharon's eyes and takes her breasts into her hands, her own breath a little heavy, but Sharon's is heavier, rushing. "So sexy," she rasps, squeezing Sharon's breasts and lowering her head. She groans against Sharon's chest and opens her mouth, runs her teeth over skin, makes Sharon breathe out a long _"Ohhh"_. "I want to get my hands and mouth on every inch of your body."

Sharon's head falls back and another moan tumbles out of her parted lips. Andrea takes that as an invitation and lifts her head so she can swipe her tongue up Sharon's elongated neck, running it slowly over a spot that she'd noticed is extra-sensitive. It's like music, more seductive than the saxophone that still plays in the background, the beautiful sounds that Sharon releases into the air. Breathy and low, flowing with the rhythm of Sharon's heartbeat. Andrea revels in every second of it, aroused by the vocal proof of how much Sharon is enjoying herself.

Andrea slides her hands up from Sharon's breasts to her shoulders and then lets her fingers slowly trail down naked arms with skin that is nearly as smooth and warm as stones heated by the sun. It causes Sharon to tremble ever so slightly, and that makes Andrea smile as she moves her head to Sharon's jaw and rubs her lips over the curve of the bone there. She nibbles gently and uses her mouth to trace the other woman's jawline, slipping in a few quick nips just to make Sharon gasp. When she feels fingers wrap around her hands and squeeze them lightly, she turns her palms into Sharon's and squeezes back.

Sharon's breath is warm on her face. She turns her head and catches Andrea's mouth in a kiss that's not nearly as coordinated as the previous ones have been. Sharon kisses the corner of her lips and her cheek, and pants loudly while scraping her fingers through blonde hair and pulling Andrea where she wants her. Andrea goes, follows, kisses back with the same urgency that she can taste in Sharon's supple mouth when she flicks with her tongue. Desire burns inside her, and she wants to pour every ounce of it right back into the source, make the brunette feel the same intense heat that floods her body because of Sharon.

But kissing Sharon's lips is not enough. Andrea has to have her mouth on her neck, her shoulders, teasing at the thin skin at her collarbone. She needs – needs like she hasn't needed in so very long – to run her tongue between Sharon's breasts and take them into her hands to squeeze them. She needs it because Sharon whispers Andrea's name under her breath like it's the sweetest word she's ever known. She needs it because Sharon's skin feels magnificent beneath her mouth and she can't get enough of it. She _needs_ it because it's been a long time since she's had sex but even longer for Sharon, and she can't stop thinking about how lucky she is to be the one to remind Sharon how good it feels to have someone else be responsible for her pleasure when that person just wants to make her drown in desire.

Sharon's breaths start to sound like they're racing one another, one right after the other, fast and loud. Andrea is moving off Sharon's lap slowly, making her way down to the floor and giving herself room to take Sharon's breast into her mouth. The second she's surrounding one tight peak, Sharon's body seems to melt into the sofa. Andrea flicks her eyes up and watches Sharon, flushed cheeks and heavy-lidded eyes. As she clamps her lips and begins to slowly suck, she sees exactly what ecstasy looks like on Sharon's face. It starts in her eyes and grows beautifully as Andrea works her lips and swirls her tongue around.

"Oh," she sighs, and Andrea palms her second breast and rolls her tongue around again. Sharon combs her fingers through Andrea's hair and tucks it behind her ear, smiling even as she moans. "We can go to my bedroom," she says in a low tone.

Andrea hums around Sharon's breast and then pulls back with a wet pop, gliding her lips over the tight nipple and the surrounding flesh. She drops her eyes down while using her hand to bring Sharon's other breast closer to her lips. The sight of Sharon's breast in her hand makes her a little dizzy, a little eager to feel and touch more of Sharon. She flicks her eyes back up and presses her mouth to warm skin, kissing lightly. "I'm fine right where I'm at."

Sharon starts to laugh, a smirk on her lips. But the sound that leaves her mouth becomes a groan, and her jaw slackens as Andrea sucks with the obvious intent to leave evidence of her journey across Sharon's body. "Oh my God – You look like you're more than fine where you are," she says after a moment, running her fingers through Andrea's hair again. She drags her tongue over her lower lip and breathes out through her nose, offering as much of herself as Andrea can take into her mouth to suck and nibble on. "I'm quite confident that you're – _oh, yes_ – you're really enjoying yourself."

Andrea responds with an agreeing moan against Sharon's breast. She kisses her, pulls each of her nipples into the wet heat of her mouth and lavishes them with her tongue, going from left to right and then back again. Sharon encourages her to suck harder when her lips wrap around one of them, and Andrea grins before sucking enthusiastically. She runs the back of her tongue in circles, and lightly nibbles with the edges of her teeth. She makes Sharon's hips rise a little and her entire body arch towards her. Sharon wants more, and Andrea wants nothing more in that moment than to give.

"N-no, no. Don't stop," Sharon pleads, grabbing Andrea by her arms to stop her from slithering away.

Andrea grins against Sharon's breast and kisses it sweetly, above her rapidly beating heart, a few inches away from the darkening skin that she had caught between her teeth and lips and hadn't released until Sharon cried out a sharp sound. "I'm not stopping," she promises, dragging her eyes up to Sharon's while stroking her thigh. "I'm continuing."

Sharon's gasps when Andrea rubs her through the material of her yoga pants, the fabric heated. Andrea can practically feel the sudden jolt of searing pleasure that rockets through Sharon's system. Sharon's hips roll into her hand and twitch, and her eyes beg for more as she licks her lips and watches Andrea. Her hands loosen their grip on Andrea's arms until she's no longer holding her captive and is instead pushing her down in the direction she had been moving in before. Andrea grins at that, glad that Sharon wants her just as badly as Andrea wants Sharon.

Andrea nuzzles at the spot between Sharon's legs, causing Sharon to gasp and hold the back of Andrea's head. For a second it feels like she might pull her away, but then she relaxes and moans a soft sound that barely makes it to Andrea's ears. She moves her mouth to the waist of Sharon's pants and clamps her teeth around the stretchy material and pulls at it. It snaps back with a small pop and Andrea groans in her throat, eyes fluttering close as she inhales. Smelling how aroused Sharon is makes her even more eager to get her mouth on her, to taste her. Her pants do nothing to conceal the heavy scent, so Andrea buries her nose in the small vee between Sharon's thighs and stays there for several moments, just pulling in fragrant air.

Sharon's breath stutters out as her hips twitch. "Andrea, please."

Andrea takes one last breath, letting the divine scent fill her lungs, and then lifts her head and looks at Sharon. "I can't wait to find out if you taste as delicious as you smell." Sharon's cheeks blush a deep-plum and her eyes close. Andrea smiles and leans up and presses a kiss to Sharon's stomach. "That's another sign of an aroused woman that I love. And on you..." Andrea breathes in again. "Just the smell of you... _Mmmm_." There are no words to describe how excited her body is because of the scent of Sharon's arousal.

Sharon tries to speak, but all she manages is breathless incoherency as Andrea curls her fingers around the waistband of her pants and starts working them down her legs while Sharon rises from the couch. Andrea grins from her spot on the floor as she pulls the spandex away from Sharon's lean legs and tosses the yoga pants behind her. Sharon's watching her with heavy-lidded eyes and bated breath, lips pressed tightly together. Andrea reaches up with one of her hands and traces Sharon's mouth with a gentle fingertip, moving from one corner of Sharon's mouth to the other, enjoying the texture of her lip as she drags her finger back and forth until Sharon relaxes and parts her lips. Andrea can feel the push of her breaths, warm and steady, and then she's greeted by the wet heat of Sharon's tongue as it swirls around the pad of her finger.

Andrea smiles and licks her lips, keeping her eyes on Sharon as she slides her hand away from Sharon's mouth and down her body. She rubs her hands over Sharon's thighs and spreads them wider apart. Andrea ducks her head down and licks the inside of one thigh, dragging her wet tongue all the way up to the edge of black cotton panties. Sharon makes a small noise in the back of her throat and subtly rolls her hips towards Andrea, who kisses all the way up to the sitting woman's hip. When Sharon gasps and her hips move again, Andrea slides her hand up an inner thigh with the purpose of touching Sharon right where she wants her. She strokes Sharon right through her panties, the fabric damp beneath her moving thumb.

"Oh," Sharon moans, closing her eyes and breathing out shaky breaths, and "that feels nice," when Andrea presses a little harder.

Andrea forgets to breathe for a second or two, forgets to blink. She's watching Sharon squirm and buck while rubbing the cotton panties over Sharon's hardened clitoris. She's squeezing her thighs together as she kneels in front of Sharon and listens to her, listens with not just her ears but her entire body. She's aching because of her, wet and pulsing with need.

"Andrea," Sharon moans softly, threading her fingers through blonde hair.

Andrea moans at the sound of her name leaving Sharon's mouth while she's got her head between the other woman's legs. She's thought about this before, imagined it – fantasized about it. Andrea hooks her fingers in Sharon's panties and lifts her head. "May I?" Sharon's looking at her with lust-blown eyes that don't hide how aroused she is, but it's Andrea who sounds as though she's begging. Just the two words and how badly she craves Sharon's taste is revealed.

Sharon nods quickly, reaching down and lifting her hips to help. "Please."

Andrea licks her lips and drags the underwear down Sharon's thighs, leaning back to give Sharon's legs room to get them off all the way. "Get comfortable," she whispers against Sharon's knee, kissing her skin.

Sharon sits back and scoots forward. Andrea reaches for one of the throw pillows and then lifts up off her knees to put it underneath her. When they're both settled, breaths loudly flowing from both of their mouths, Andrea reaches up and caresses Sharon's face. Sharon leans down and they kiss, Sharon's hands resting on top of Andrea's. Their lips brush slowly, a tender kiss that is not fueled by the sizzling electric-like desire between them but by the deeper emotions that make Andrea's heart beat with excitement as it tries to leave her body and meet its new partner in Sharon's chest.

For a moment she just kisses Sharon's mouth – but then she wraps her teeth around Sharon's lower lip and presses down hard enough to make her gasp. Andrea licks it soothingly and then ends their kiss, whispering, "Sit back," as she pulls her hands from Sharon's to rub them over smooth thighs.

Andrea's head is spinning a little when she rubs her thumbs along the edges of Sharon's thighs, at the top, near where she wants to put her mouth. She flicks her eyes up to look at Sharon, finding the older woman's eyes closed and her lip caught between her teeth. Andrea softly blows out her breath, and Sharon's nostrils flare. Andrea does it again, this time while letting her fingers part Sharon's warm flesh to reveal better how wet she is.

Sharon inhales loudly and her thighs tremble noticeably. "Andrea," Sharon whispers with so much need that Andrea groans out loud at the sound of her name.

Andrea ducks her head and kisses Sharon's thighs, moving her head from one to the other, starting at her knees and moving her body closer to the sofa and her mouth higher up Sharon's body. She twitches and twists, so damn sensitive, so responsive. Andrea sucks in a bit of flesh and sucks on it with purpose, gradually adding more pressure and the hint of her teeth.

Sharon hisses between her own teeth and squirms, but her fingers thread through Andrea's hair and she holds her right where she is until she gasps and Andrea releases the skin. Andrea sucks a mouth-sized mark into Sharon's thigh and then continues on, eyes closed as she follows the scent that is calling to her, the heat that she wants to feel directly on her skin. She wraps her hands around Sharon's hips and pulls her closer to the edge of the sofa and then feels Sharon's legs shifting so one of her feet is on the couch with her.

Sharon moves her hands so they're on top of Andrea's, resting on Sharon's stomach now. She squeezes them and rotates her hips, making her trimmed pubic hair, sticky from the wetness spread across her flesh, brush Andrea's nose. That scent, so heavy, directly in front of her, makes her growl before she covers Sharon's sensitive flesh with her lips and kisses her with an opened mouth. Her tongue swipes between her folds, licking over her entrance, and travels up the rest of the way to Sharon's clitoris, thick and full in her mouth as she swirls her tongue around it and then closes her lips over it. Hot pleasure shoots to her own clit as if she's the one being touched, and she moans a low sound.

Sharon's practically silent save for her breathing, but her fingers slip through Andrea's and she holds her hands so tight that Andrea can _feel_ how hard she's fighting against either her instinct to work her hips back against Andrea's mouth or to release the sounds Andrea's sure are just burning to leave her throat. So Andrea makes it impossible for her to resist those desires, sucking hungrily, wet and loud and unashamed of her own desire to simply consume Sharon in that moment. She laps at Sharon with her tongue dragging over her slowly at first, full sweeps from the heavily breathing woman's entrance to her clit. Then, when Sharon's hips twitch and fingers squeeze around hers, tight and with blunt nails starting to press into her, she quickens her pace. She licks over Sharon's folds and across her sensitive flesh, and flickers her tongue rapidly at the bundle of nerves in a way that makes the small sounds start. Their little, the moans that meet Andrea's ears, but they grow in length and volume as Andrea wraps her lips around Sharon's clit and hums, eyes closed as she feels Sharon's body raising towards her mouth.

 _That's it,_ she thinks with a mental grin, and nuzzles messily before sucking and kissing her everywhere.

"Oh oh oh oh," Sharon moans, softly, more like little breaths, and Andrea flicks her eyes up and presses her solid tongue to Sharon's entrance. She holds it stiff, and Sharon rocks her hips into her just like she had hoped, just how Andrea wanted her to. And damn, it's so sexy, Sharon's so sexy, and Andrea can feel her own body overflowing with delicious pleasure from the sight of her. Sharon's eyelids flutter and then squeeze shut, and her head lolls. " _Yes_."

Being surrounded by Sharon's warm flesh, clenching around the tip of her tongue, Andrea feels like she can do anything. When she told Sharon before they started that she enjoys sex, she hadn't just been saying that to make a point. She really enjoys it, gets such a high off of pleasing someone else, being responsible for the noises they make, the way their body twists and quivers. But this, making Sharon fall apart, her grip on Andrea's hands tightening as Andrea's greedy mouth moves back up to her clit, is an incredible sensation like one she can't remember having before. Sharon makes the most delicious sounds the closer she moves to orgasm, as she lets go and lets the waves of pleasure move through her. She's so beautifully responsive – oh, how Andrea's loving the way Sharon's entire body is starting to tremble as Andrea's moves her tongue in tight circles at this one spot. And damn, just _damn_ , Andrea can't get enough of the taste of her, the dizzying smell of her arousal.

Sharon's fingers loosen around Andrea's hands only to tighten once again when Andrea mumbles, "You are absolutely divine," and then pulls Sharon's clit into the heat of her mouth.

And just like that, Sharon's body folds in on itself and Andrea's hands are being held so tight that it feels like Sharon's afraid she's going to be swept away by her orgasm. She doesn't make a sound at first – her breath is stilled and she's splotchy and tense – but then she falls back and releases a loud, deep groan that sorta flows into small moans that just continue endlessly as her eyes flutter open and she looks down at Andrea, Andrea who isn't even thinking about moving away from the spot between Sharon's legs.

She gives Sharon time to be ready for another orgasm and moves away from her clit, but she licks through her wetness, kisses her thighs, smiles into her skin when Sharon whispers her name. "Andrea," she says, and it's a bit scratchy. Andrea squeezes the hands still in hers and lets her cheek rub against the other woman's thigh, wanting to feel her everywhere

Andrea licks her wet lips, pulling the intoxicating taste from them into her mouth. She groans in her throat and watches as Sharon's hips buck towards her. She grins and doesn't bother with words, doesn't need to say anything at all to know Sharon had enjoyed herself and is wanting her back where she had been. Andrea pulses with her own need, wet and throbbing between her legs, but she'd much rather make Sharon come again, much rather work out those delicious sounds from the other woman's mouth.

Andrea sticks her tongue out of her mouth while looking at Sharon, and she can see the moment the other woman's body gives into the rush of desire that hasn't even fully arrived yet. She starts with a few circles around Sharon's clit, and Sharon nods her head and raises her hips. So she lets those slow circles become more focused, more direct, remembering from moments ago where Sharon likes to be licked the most.

"Oh," Sharon whines, her body twisting as she wraps one of her legs around Andrea. "F-fuck. Please don't sto– oh, just like that."

Andrea moves her tongue with purpose, eyes closed. Sharon's breath shakes, and her hands squeeze around Andrea, harder than before, this time without loosening, with an almost bone-crushing pressure as she rolls her hips in tight waves to counter the movement of Andrea's tongue. She gasps and swears under her breath again, and Andrea wants to get closer, wants to get so much closer to her, so all that she knows and tastes and feels is Sharon. There's a slight throb at the back of her neck, and her mouth is a little tired, but she can't seem to care about either of those things as Sharon starts chanting.

It starts out with a soft, "Yes, yes, yes," and then builds up into a louder, raspier, "I'm so, I'm so, I'm so close." Then, as if Sharon's surprised by what's happening, she takes in a sharp breath and, "Don't stop. You're making..." fills Andrea's ears, her words turning into something unintelligible that Andrea can't quite make out.

Andrea's breathing heavy when Sharon's fingers slowly loosen their grip on her sore ones and the other woman's hands stroke her face. Sharon with flushed skin and a damp brow is unbelievably beautiful, and Andrea forgets to speak when she looks into the other woman's eyes, her own face wet around the mouth and at her cheeks and chin. There's a nervous look in Sharon's eyes, like she's unsure about something, but when Andrea leans up to kiss her, it melts away and Sharon leans over and brings their mouths together with a deep moan.

And for a while they kiss, and it's _really_ nice – until Sharon's on her knees on the floor with her and there's really not much room, but Sharon's kissing her hands and apologizing for how hard she had been squeezing them.

"Don't worry about it," Andrea whispers.

And Sharon blushes – which is endearing after having just spent the last however long it's been with her head between the other woman's legs – and says, "I've always liked when you hold my hands."

So Andrea holds her hands and leans forward to kiss Sharon again. But it doesn't last long.

"I'm naked," Sharon whispers against Andrea's mouth, and Andrea laughs into their kiss.

"You have been for a while," she says. She nips Sharon's lower lip and then swallows the moan that leaves Sharon's mouth. "You look really good naked, I might add. Maybe we need to have a no clothes rule around the apartment."

Sharon goes into full giggling mode, and Andrea thinks it's beautiful. They can't even kiss anymore, their lips trying to brush but making a mess of it. Sharon quiets first, looking into Andrea's eyes with a serious look on her face. "We just had sex in the living room, in the middle of the afternoon," she murmurs.

Andrea's heart beats a few extra beats as she clears her throat. "Are you okay with that?"

"Oh, yes," Sharon answers immediately, with more enthusiasm than Andrea had expected, and she lets out a sigh of relief. "I just... I have a very nice bed, and I'd really love it if you would let me take you to it so I can, so we can…" Sharon blushes again, biting the corner of her lip.

Andrea brings Sharon's hands to her breasts, looking into her eyes as she pulls her own hands away. "Is that what you want?"

Sharon licks her lips and slowly nods her head. Then, boldly, she drags one of her hands down to where Andrea's been aching and throbbing. "But it isn't all. I want to touch you everywhere."

Andrea shivers. "Okay," she says, and it's on shaky legs that she stands and then helps Sharon up so they can go to the bedroom.

It's seven weeks later that Andrea thinks about it all, about how Sharon had invited her to stay with her until she could find herself a new home and had then provided Andrea one in her own. They never really told Fernando, not so much as forgot that he wasn't already aware of the changes in their relationship and shared a kiss in the kitchen one day while having him over. Surprisingly, all three of Sharon's kids had already thought they were dating and just weren't ready to talk about it. Thinking about it now, she can understand why they would think that – after all, Sharon _was_ furnishing and decorating the apartment with things Andrea liked well before they actually talked about what they were doing with each other.

"I've been thinking," Sharon says carefully, and Andrea's attention is given to the woman beside her in the bed. She raises her brow, playing with Sharon's fingers. Sharon smiles a little, looking down at their hands, and then focuses on Andrea's eyes. "It's a little ridiculous for you to keep your things in the other bedroom when you no longer sleep in there. I've been moving things around, and I've made room for you in here. I even managed to combine the two closets so you could have one for yourself."

Andrea's heart warms as she rolls over and leans into Sharon, their lips nearly touching. "Are you asking me to move in with you?" she whispers with a laugh, looking into Sharon's eyes.

Sharon laughs as well and caresses Andrea's face with the hand that Andrea isn't holding. "I think I am several months too late for that, Andrea."

Andrea shrugs one shoulder and presses her mouth to Sharon's. "I would have said yes if that's what you were asking."

Sharon hums and pulls Andrea into her, rolling them over. "Then, yes, forgetting that we already live under the same roof, I am asking you, Andrea Hobbs, to move in with me."

Andrea closes Sharon's mouth with her own after whispering, "I'd love to."

The end. Thanks for reading.


End file.
